Fairy Tail Seraph
by AkanoKuroTenshi
Summary: In the end, there'll be a disaster coming in Magnolia. I don't know when it'll happen, but a Celestial spirit of mine predicted it. And his predictions are ALWAYS true. He said Natsu, Mistgun, and I are the only ones who can stop it. Summary will change.
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

When I got to this guild, it took me forever to see the guild Master, Makarov. He was an old man, with blue-orange stripped joker hat, with two spikes on the side and dropping down. He was on the bar counter with a glass mug of bubbling beer. He look up and said:

"Oh! Are you the one who was wandering at every guild?"

I nodded slowly. "I heard Mistgun goes in this guild." I looked around the wide space as I said my sentence.

The guild Master eyed me curiously. "You know Mistgun? I thought he never liked anyone," he said, drinking some of his beer.

I look at him with surprise. Mistgun never liked anyone? But he's a friend of mine. A good friend of mine. "Is he in a job right now?" I asked.

"As a matter of a fact, yes," Makarov replied, looking straight a head.

In this place, there were a lot of tables here, with the guild members talking, shouting, dancing, drinking, and singing along to people. But when I said Mistgun's name, it all quiet down.

"He'll be back tomorrow, from the looks of it." Makarov continued emptying his beer. He gestured to a girl with white long hair and a dark pink, sleeve-less dress came and refill his mug. "And by the way," he look at me with eyes of unsatisfactory. "What's your name?"

"I cannot say my name," I told him, closing my red crimson eyes. "I'm sorry." I opened them and the guild Master nodded.

He lowered his voice. "So, are willing to join the guild, eh mister?" He narrowed his and grinned.

I nodded. In case you didn't know, of course, all I use are guns with four elements resides in each fire I use, fire, ice, dark, and light. As my experience gains, I'll learn new elements, like wind, thunder, and earth, for my bullets. And a demon is inside me. His name is Chaos. I'll explain the details later.

I sat on a nearby stool and rest my head on my arms. The guild members began to murmur and whisper to each other. A spiky, pink colored hair boy, with a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeve-less jacket, and white pants that reached to his knees, approached me.

"Hey, are you in Fairy Tail now?" he asked, grinning. He sat on the nearby stool to the left of me.

"Yes . . . "I answered. If he's asked name, I won't tell him. Neither the other members of the guild, because when I did, they'll have unfortunate events happen in their life. An old woman told me that it's true and I said my name to someone. Months later, he keeps having accidents. I wonder Mistgun is suffering bad events because I told him my name.

The boy's eyes widen. Then he smiled. "If you're a friend of Mistgun, then you should be able to do an S-class job!" He touched my back so suddenly that I straightened up and teleported on the guild's second floor. The murmur and whispering on the first floor died. There are people right there, who were drinking and dancing, but they stopped and stared at me.

I turned my back to them and teleported back to my seat, like nothing happened. The boy's eyes widen again. "Whoa! I-I've never seen someone like you do that . . ."he said, his smile twitching.

I stood up and turned to the guild Master. He nodded. I nodded back. I know he knows what I'm thinking, so I teleported back to the second floor, searched for an S-class bulletin board quests (Every guild has those) and studied it carefully.

There's a job that needs someone to stop a glacier from sliding down to a town, with 100,000,000,000 Jewel and a Silver Key for a Celestial Spirit mage.

Then on the bottom of the first job was another. It says bring other powerful mages with you so you'll be able to defeat this beast called "Prometeria." The reward is 700,000,000 Jewel.

The third request was about solving a mystery in a town. It always rains there so often the place became a water town called "The Lachrymal Town." The reward is 3,000,000,000 Jewel.

"Hmm . . ." I hesitated, and then ripped out the request about the glacier and teleported on the door. I stood there for a couple of seconds and began walking when the boy called behind me.

"Hey! Mister! Can I go with you?"

I stopped and turned to him. Everyone was staring at us. A yellow blonde girl stood up from a nearby table with an angry look. "Natsu! Don't go!" she yelled. "You'll be punished if you did!" She turned to the guild Master, but he shook his head. "Master . . ."

"Natsu!" the guild Master said with a tone of attention in his voice.

The boy turned around.

"Make sure he gets back safely! And another thing!" Makarov's face became gray. "Don't cause destruction again!"

Natsu nodded again and ran to me with a blue cat, him big eyes and wings from his back. "Hi. As you can see, my name is Natsu Igneel!" Natsu smile was wide. He pointed to the blue cat. "And this is Happy."

I expected a meow in response, but the cat said, "Aye!"

Instead of a surprise look, I smiled and we both walk out of the guild to start the S-class job.


	2. Shuisho Toshi: Crystal City

**Shuisho Toshi: Crystal City**

The trip to the city Shuisho Toshi, it meant "Crystal City" in Japanese, took hours to _fly_ there. I know how it sounds like. I mean, we did _fly _to the city. I do have red, demonic leathery wings, that are sometimes sensitive, to fly. Happy has feathery ones.

A couple of hours ago, Natsu and I were about to go on the train, but he looked very sick when the train moved. So we three went out of the windows and flew away.

"I-I . . . C-can't. . . H-hold . . . it . . . anymore . . . !" Happy breathed, narrowing his eyes to look like he's tired. He was holding Natsu in the air with his jacket.

"Hold what?" I asked, turning to the two. As you can see, we three were above the clouds, then Happy told us that there's no oxygen in here.

Natsu's bubble, on his nose, popped. He look up and gasped. "Vinny! C-can you carry me?" He sounds like he can barely breathe. He turned pale.

I cast a confused glance to him and mouthed _why?_ Natsu had been calling me "Vinny" since we were at the train station. I wonder if he knows my name.

"Happy can only carry me for a-a few hours!" he wheezed.

My eyes widen. I hesitated for a moment, and then fold my left wing to go to Natsu's side. Happy lowered himself in front of me as I grabbed Natsu's forearms. The cat dropped, so I need to follow him down. Then the air became cold.

"Here we are," I whispered as we three set foot on the cold, frozen ground of Shuisho Toshi. I can hold the cold temperature for days, because I've been out with Mistgun in the snowy mountains, traveling for months. We did have a contest to each other. We need to climb on a rocky slope of one of the mountains as fast as we could, so one will get the best place to sleep for the night. I looked around, as if I heard a sound.

"Man! It's like the first job I got with Lucy!" Natsu said, sighing. He was hugging Happy because the cat was freezing. "Those gorillas won't even stand a chance against me!" He pointed directly in front of him.

I look at that direction. There were white, blue skinned gorillas walking to us clumsily. They had each one horn and a pair of green eyes. I change myself to my regular appearance to lower their alertness from my demonic wings, _hollow skin_, and _golden eyes._

As the small party of gorillas stop in front of us three, the middle one, which you may know as the leader, step up.

"As you may know, humans, you are intruding our territory," he said in a voice of a human. He turned to one of his companions and nodded. Then he turned to us. "You humans look like you've got guts to fight us, like this one with a red dog." He eyed Natsu with a hidden smile.

Natsu blinked. Then realize what did the leader said. "He's a _cat_! A _blue cat_! Not a red dog!" he told the leader. "And us people are going to beat the _hell_ out of _you_! He fasten Happy on his back on his back with his scarf and I saw a glimpse of a scar on his neck.

He told me a while ago he was a Dragon-Slayer, a mage who uses elemental and non-elemental magicks, such as fire, which he is, steel, a non-elemental type, lightning, elemental, and sky, elemental. He punched his fists together and red magickal circle appeared before him. "Maybe you should pray now!" Natsu said angrily. Fire consumed his right fist and used it to jab the leader under the chin. It was so vigorous that the leader got thrown away to the North Sea (which was in front of me).

I looked at Natsu. His eyes are glowing red and his face was dark. He turned to the other gorillas who where fleeing. My chance.

I drew my gun, Cerberus, from its sheath, and pulled the trigger as I whispered, "Fire," to the runaway animals. I send bullets flying to them, then the area they were running explode with fire. I did a trick to Cerberus, then sheathe him back.

"Whew! That was cool!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing fists up in the air. "You really owned them to hell!"

I laughed quietly. "Dragon-Slayer magick is sure strong."

Natsu nodded. Then his face darkened. "There was a moron with droopy eyes who could make stuff out of ice . . ." he whispered creepily. "But hey, he sucks at eating hot stuff!" He laughed.

I smiled grimly. "You don't any protocols, right?" I asked him.

The Dragon-Slayer cocked his head to his right. "I . . . do . . ." he stammered, his dropping from his body. He stood up straight, turned his back to me and began walking. I followed him.

Since this was the gorillas' territory, we need to go the city to get the quest started. Natsu told me he and Happy are hungry. I said to them we should walk faster to get there. Happy explained that they could just teleport to the city, which I really can. I grab Natsu's right arm and Happy's tail and vanished.

When we got there, the city was full of crystal igloos and ice sculptures. All of the people here wore thick sweaters with fur at the edge of their hoods. Even their dogs and cats. Strange.

The grocery stores were ice-bricked buildings with blue rooftops and the inside was like the casual groceries in the other towns and cities. Natsu and Happy blinked as they saw a white bear with a sweater and wool boots. What in the world is going on here?

"Vinny! Let's go eat!" Natsu reminded me, looking around and smiling.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Alright then," I said, walking to a restaurant I already found. The food there was all meat, which was a little disappointing for me, but the other two are able to chow up. Happy mostly ate fish, because he's a neko, cat in Japanese, and Natsu ate chili beef and spicy noodles, which I recommend for you not to eat some. I was just sitting with them, watching.

Happy turned to me. "Why don't you eat?" he asked in a mouthful of fish.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, shifting my position.

Natsu wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. "You should, Vinny," was all he said and resumes eating his noodles.

After we ate, paid, and left, the sun was hours away from setting, which will be a sign that it's afternoon.

Please reviews! Please! R&R! _


	3. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

"Vinny, we need to find the mayor's house!" Natsu reminded me.

I turned to him.

"Natsu! Do you even know where it is?" Happy asked. He was floating just above our heads.

The streets look pathless, no carriages, no people with bicycles, no outside vendors. There were mostly noodle shops, which was good for Natsu, restaurants, and bakeries.

People were watching us as we pass them, eyes full of confusion, doubt, and revulsion. Most of them are on the ground, with fire surrounded by rocks and sticks in front of them. The others were standing or halfway out of their igloos.

_The mayor is ahead. . . _

I stopped from my tracks, looking south (In front of me is south, on my back was north).

_Go, my friend. . . Before time runs out. . . _

Natsu and Happy ceased walking and turned to me with a confused look. I gestures them to go walk and I'll follow. They both looked at each other and shrugged and continue to go ahead. I blew a sign of relief.

_It's been a while, my friend. . . Greetings, I'm your demon, Chaos. . . _

"What was that?" Natsu turned to me.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, holding up a hand.

"You can hear him?" I asked calmly. "The voice?"

"Yeah, the voice that was saying, 'It's been a while, my friend. Greetings. I'm your demon, Chaos.'" Natsu nodded. "I don't have any demons, which was strange."

"Aye!" Happy added, holding up a hand again.

"Why's strange?" I rubbed my chin, with my left, golden gauntlet, thoughtfully.

Natsu shrugged. "I mean, I could hear him, even Happy and you. . ." He looks at me with suspicious eyes. "Maybe you have a demon with you. . ."

"Of course I do," I explained. "I used him when we were flying."

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, slapping his head. "Maybe I –"

"There you are!" a voice interrupted behind him. The three of us look at that direction. There was this old man with long white beard, wrinkled white skin, firmly closed eyes lids, and he has a walking stick. He's short, like Happy, and wears the same exact sweater the other people has, except for that it's white. "Are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah! And this is our new recruit!" Natsu pointed at me and I bow, some of my black, long hair slipping down. He smiled. "We're here for the quest you've been worrying about!"

The mayor turned to me with a thoughtful look. Then he made a fist and hammered it to his other palm. "Mistgun's _boyfriend_ was it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm his _friend_, Mayor," I corrected, crossing my arms over my chest. My eyes widen all of a sudden. "Mistgun came here?"

The short man nodded, chuckling quietly. "He told me that you should seek the ones behind the glacier."

"Who are they?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Our villagers tried to go to the other side of the glacier, but those blue-skinned monkeys are blocking the way," the mayor continued. "They fought the villagers until out people are nearly dead." He frowned.

Natsu punched his fists together, completely angry. "Then we should go kick their asses again!" He cursed under his breath. "The leader pisses me off!"

"Again?" the mayor repeated.

"Aye! Natsu and Vinny defeated some blue gorillas on their way here!" Happy answered, holding up an arm.

"Hmm. . . Natsu?" The mayor crossed his arms. "Vinny? Maybe. . . Your name is V—"

I hold up a hand. "Don't."

"Alright. . ." The mayor turned his back to us, then he stood straight. "After the quest is finish, come back here and get your reward." He wave a Silver Key that it's handle has small white wings, with a simple wing sign in between them, and the point of the key looks like a cross. He turned to us and threw the key to me. I caught it, feeling the warm object against my skin.

"Use him to slow, rewind, or give more time." The mayor walked away. "And be careful! Those monkeys can be pain!"

I looked at the key for a couple of seconds.

_An Angel. . . _

Natsu and Happy turned to me.

_His name is Angel Season*. . . Or. . . Guardian Angel. . . _

"Guardian. . . Angel?" I repeated softly. Guardian Angel. He sounds so familiar. Was he the one Mistgun and I met in Fiore? He even told us that we'll meet again. But he's actually a Spirit, I should've felt it. "Gate of the Guardian Angel! I open thee!" The words suddenly came out. I point the key to the north. "Angel Season!" We heard a _ding-dong _and someone appeared in front of us.

He has pure white, long hair that reached to his back. His long-sleeved sweater has white fur around his neck. His pants are the same at Natsu's, but he has too belts around his lower waist. His eyes are piercing white, and they made him look innocent. His skin is pale, just like mine. And he has six feathery wings behind his back. "What can I do for you, Ouji-sama*?" he asked in a respectful tone. He bowed to me with a half-smile-half-frown look.

"Oh! He acts like Virgo!" Happy cut in, holding up a hand again.

"The one who could change herself?" Natsu scratched his head, with his lips pursed together. "Or was it the one who could be anyone?"

"So this means Vinny is a Celestial Spirit mage?" Happy exclaimed, flying around like he lost his mind. "! Shugoi*!"

"Are you the Guardian Angel Mistgun and I met in Fiore?" I asked firmly to Angel, eying him carefully.

Angel nodded. "Yes, Ouji-sama. I died when you left, causing me to reborn again to another body―" he placed a hand on his chest, then look up "―and I can still remember my miserable and dreadful past."

I walk to him slowly and took his hand. "Then show us the way to the back of the glacier," I whispered to him, smiling.

_* In this story's chapters, sometimes __**season**__ means spring, summer, fall, and winter, but right now, it meant time. _

_* In Japan, people address others by -kun, -chan, -sama, -san, -senpai, or -sensei. Right now, I used "Ouji-sama" for "Prince." If it's the Princess, then it'll be "Ojo-sama." Sometimes, Ouji can be spelled Oji for uncle, and Ojo-sama for a daughter of a high-class family. _

_* Shugoi meant cool, awesome (You name it), in Japanese. _

Reviews please! Onegai! Please!


	4. Past of the Glacier

**Past of the Glacier**

_Then show us the way to the back of the glacier. . . _

Angel nodded.

We pass through the cemetery, which was behind the mayor's church-like house. Something caught my eye.

There was this statue of a woman behind a yellow cross gravestone. I think this would be someone special, because the other graveyard stones are all gray. Sadie Groove was engraved on the stone, with no dates. What happened to her?

The glacier is just enormous, bigger than a mountain.

"Maybe we can destroy it," Natsu suggested, his fists on fire.

I shook my head.

"Carry it to somewhere else?" Happy suggested, raising an arm.

"Too heavy, Happy."

"A statue would fit for it, Ouji-sama," Angel said, bowing to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"In the past, this glacier was a statue. Now years have gone, it was covered by snow and the blue beasts began to push it out of their territory―"

I hold up a hand. "Push it?"

Natsu and Happy blinked.

Angel nodded. "And soon the people here began to forget about the statue that had been carved to honor their future Queen." He pointed at the gravestone I was looking at while ago.

"How did you know this stuff?" Natsu asked.

"I can see through past and future on what I touch, Natsu-san," Angel remarked.

Something came into my mind.

_He wants to remind the whole city that their Queen is still with them . . . _

Natsu and Happy turned to me with regard in their faces.

_Chaos, would you cease doing that, _I thought.

_Doing what . . .? _

_Just saying something suddenly. Please tell me if you are about to say something and I'll let you. _

_Alright . . . _

I sighed. When I turned to the others, they were staring at me. I sighed again and drew my gun. "I'll try . . . Carving the glacier," I promised. Now how could I carve a glacier? Isn't that called sculpturing? Or was it shave-d-ice-cube-way? I dunno. I should use shaving cream and a shaver to do such thing that will take hours.

"Thank you, Ouji-sama." Angel bowed to me.

Above the tall iceberg (Is glacier and iceberg the same thing? Or is the Owlcity on crack today cause I'm hearing Vanilla Twilight in my mind), the temperature went down. Happy froze, Angel wrapped himself with his wings (But he looks like the cold is not affecting him, because of his straight face), and Natsu and I are unharmed by the gelid air.

Finally, we stopped and look around. I could see the white capped mountains and behind them was the sea (I'm facing north). I meant like, below us was a very wide, cold plain of frozen soil, and around us are snow mountains.

"Everyone! Look!" Happy pointed his right. I turned.

The gorillas are back, with spiked clubs and poles.

Cheap weapons.

"You'll never know, Ouji-sama, what things those weapons do," Angel said.

I turned to him (I'm turning way too much!). He was watching me with carefulness. I sighed again. Creepy dude.

"You monkeys! Go to hell!" Natsu screamed, fire trailing from his arms, and then he uses it to whip the gorillas away. Some of them got hit, and some wanted to get more whips.

I pointed my gun to them, but all of a sudden, an earthquake hit the ground.

The glacier moved forward.

"Vinny! Angel! Natsu! More gorillas are coming!" Happy pointed out, flying in all directions like he's crazy.

I looked around.

Those blue skinned beasts are everywhere with now swords, spears, shields, and . . . Cards? Well, yes, they are actually playing poker, poking people when someone won. It was a strange scene after all.

"Ouji-sama! Behind you!" Angel warned. I turned and fired.

I thought at that time, everything stopped for a couple of seconds because a beast was in front of me, with a face of anger. The bullet I fired stopped inches away from its face. Then it collapsed on the ground. I stood there motionless.

"Ouji-sama! The glacier is moving forward!" Angel pointed to the glacier. It was like moving 1 mile per hour, because it's just a glacier.

_Yes . . . You are right, but the city is just two miles away from here . . . _

Fifty meters per thirty minutes.

Twenty-five meters per thirty minutes.

And then . . . Twelve and a half meters per seven and a half seconds . . .

Hmm . . .

"I appreciate your knowledge, Ouji-sama," Angel said respectfully, bowing.

"Just ignore it, Angel," I said, changing to my Chaos form to save time killing beasts. "You might need some help when we get back."

Angel bowed again.

I flew up, switched Cerberus to a machine gun, and fired carefully on the glacier. If I hit Natsu, Happy, or Angel, I'll regret it.

Every time I finished reloading, I fire the gorillas to back up Natsu and Happy (he just slap them with some fishes . . .). Angel was standing there with his eyes closed like he's concentrating.

When I finished molding the ice, it looked like a woman with long hair and a long gown. Behind it were gorillas, pushing the glacier. When they looked up, I shot them. So it was true.

"Demon!" a gorilla cried pointing at me with fear. "Flee!"

The other beasts look up and ran.

"The god of the dead is here!" one gorilla shouted.

"He wants us dead!" another yelled.

All I can do is stare at disbelief. Something in me stirred. I float there for a moment and noticed Chaos wants to tell something. Go Chaos.

_These animals believe in gods . . ._

Isn't that called worshiping?

_Yes . . . _

Strange.

I landed beside Angel, changing back to myself.

"An explosion is about to happen," he said, opening his eyes.

Before I could ask what is he talking about, an explosion did happened in a distance.

Something stirred in me again.

Go on.

_Mistgun . . . _

He's here?

_Yes . . ._

"Natsu! Come here!" Angel called to him who, was about to follow the beasts with Happy. "I need to tell you something!"

They walked to us with curiosity.

"Mistgun is here."

Natsu's eyes widen. "Where's he?" he asked. Looking around.

"We might need to find out what are the gorillas' intentions," I told them. "But come to think of it, why's Mistgun here?"

"He's doing an S-Class job right now," Angel replied, bowing to me.

Umm . . . You don't have to that . . .

"He needs to fight off Sadie Groove from the gorillas' territory."

"Sadie Groove? That woman?"

"Yes. She became evil after she witnessed her husband's death; the mayor's grandfather killed him because of wealth and power."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Aye! Look!" Happy said, pointing to the south. "Isn't that Mistgun?"

Please review! I'll do a new story! Please look forward to it!


	5. Mistgun

**Mistgun**

I flew to where Mistgun is. The more south I go, the colder it gets. I whirled back and gave a sign for the other to follow.

As far as my strong vision could see, Mistgun is fighting a woman, like the one I carved to the iceberg. Mistgun still wear his scarves, except on his head.

"Look! It's Edo-Gerard!" Happy called behind me.

It sounded like "Eco-greener" from this blizzard that's trying to block us from Mistgun.

"He met Wendy and Charle," I told him and Natsu as they got closer to me.

"How did you know about Wendy and Charle?" Happy asked to me.

"I know everyone in Fairy Tail, Happy."

"Aye! Sorry!"

_Then why did it took forever to learn Lucy's name . . . ?_

Does that matter to you?

_Hmph . . ._

That's my line.

"That voice again," Natsu said looking at me.

"I'll explain more about him later."

_Good grammar. . . _

I heard clapping in my mind. I'll kill you next time, Chaos.

_Thank you . . . _

Angel flew below. He shouted something that I couldn't hear.

_I need to go back to the spirit world! Loki-senpai wants to talk to me!_

You mean Leo the Lion? And, _senpai_?

_Just do it . . . _

"I close the gate of the Angel!" I commanded.

Angel vanished and I could feel his warm key in my hand.

I'll need you some time, Angel.

Sounds of spells and swords getting clashed filled the rhythm of the harsh storm.

"Swords?" the Fire Dragon Slayer asked with a wonder look on him.

"There's no guarantee Mistgun will use swords!" After his words, he began losing altitude.

"Let's go below, minna*." I returned to myself and dropped to the frozen ground. It was so high that the Fairy Tail guild house would've been crushed by me.

I look up. Happy was zigzag-falling. Natsu looked motion sick. I gave a huge sigh.

Before I could react, the blue cat was falling very slowly. Very retarded, hahaha. The good meaning of retard: delaying.

I turned to the battle behind me. Mistgun is using one of his staffs to block the woman's attacks.

"Sadie, back off," he said calmly. "Father is dead; I'm the new ruler of Edolas."

"Urusai*!" The woman has a sword on the left and a knife on the other. From her blue short skirt and knee-high boots, she's a type of a thief, maybe. "Uncle said he's immortal!"

Uncle?

"He won't attain such thing." Mistgun thrust the staff he's holding into the ground as a purple magick circle appeared below him. His other four staffs stood within it. His eyes became serious. "Tower of Babel!"

An immense explosion happened in the area.

"I know every magick you can do, Gerard. Soon, you'll beg for my help and I'd say no!" Sadie popped above the explosion with demonic wings on her back. Her sword and knife was replaced by a double-bladed spear. Combined by a sword and a knife. Making magick? What kind is she holding?

A yellow light shot out from the smoke. Sadie dodged it. "But I know your weakness," Mistgun reminded her as the smoke from the explosion began to dissolve to unveil him. "Everyone's weaknesses."

Happy and Natsu crashed-land behind me. I quickly walked to them to see if they're alright.

"What . . . was . . . that . . ." Natsu has spirals on his eyes. "I hope . . . Happy is OK . . ."

"Aye!" Happy suddenly stood up with an arm in the air. "I'm OK!"

"Oh look at that!" Sadie pointed at us. "Are those you brats from your cheesy guild? I bet they only kill chickens than savage beasts!"

"You―!" I drew my gun from its sheathe, and began firing lightning to the stupid demon. "Don't make puny jokes to us, Sadie!" I yelled at her angrily. "I will defeat you right now!"

"Vincent! Don't!"

I stopped firing.

"She's my cousin."

Natsu straighten up. "You cousin? She's trying to kill you!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"She's the only relative alive from Father's death. The only one alive."

"Gerard is right! But he's a traitor now of the family! How pitiful for him!" The thief began to disappear, smiling. "So long, suckers! I'll prepare an army for the next three days to erase Earth! And a great surprise! See you on the battle!"

I tighten my grip o Cerberus.

_Don't break him . . ._

I know, but Mistgun has a cousin? That's impossible! His family had been wiped out, except for Faust!

_Then you need to think wisely . . . Ask Mistgun . . ._

Thanks, Chaos, you're a great help.

_I'll be here for you . . ._

Shadowy fellow.

I swivel to my friends. They were starring at me like I did something strange. "What?" I asked to them.

"So, Chaos still talks to you?" Mistgun walked to us. "That's good for him."

"You can hear him, Mistgun?" Natsu asked, hugging Happy.

"I heard everything. So, what do you want to ask, Vincent?"

"You want me to decrease my staff's sleep effect?"

"Yes. While we're taking the train, Natsu told me that every time you go in the guild to get a job, all members fall asleep. Except for Master."

"Unless they shrink to small staffs."

"Small staffs?"

"Wait for a moment, everyone."

He turned his back to us and did something right there. Then, turned back. The staffs are gone, leaving Mistgun unarmed.

"You look normal," Natsu commented.

"Better than with staffs!" Happy raised an arm again.

"What is the meaning of this!" a voice boomed. "Hoe dare you humans infiltrate our territory!"

We all turned to where Mistgun's battle happened.

There were a lot of blue-skinned monkeys there, with one dressing a white sweater and a polar bear headdress. He looked at us with fierce eyes. "You humans must leave!"

I stepped forward, but Mistgun ceased me. "I'll handle them," he said, smiling. "You, Natsu, and Happy go to the town; I'll be in the mayor's house." He slowly walks to the elder of the gorillas. I'd wish he could see polar bears walk with two feet, playing poker.

I swivel to the others. "Let's go to the town."

They nodded.

We walked to the empty path where the beasts had pushed Sadie's sculpture to the town. Angel said that was for Shuisho Toshi, for the future queen. But why did I carve it if the queen's tombstone is in the graveyard, while she's the enemy? That doesn't make sense,

The view of the gorillas melted away as we stopped by the statue of ice.

"I wanna melt this ice so badly," Natsu muttered tiredly. "I can't help but bored from the looks of it." He suddenly fired the legs of the statue to reveal _metal_ legs.

"A-Aye!" Happy said, teeth chattering.

"Metal? How did. . ." I trailed off. Metal legs? There's got to be an answer for this. I pointed my gun to it, and then fired Fire. The fireball hit the metal, then reflected back. The Fire Dragon Slayer caught the fire, then ate it. And spat it out.

"What is this! The fire tasted like silver!"

_Just more common Japanese words. Or I mean, word. _

_Minna means everyone, so just you know. _

Please Review! Chapter soon! New story SOON TOO!


	6. Erza Scarlet

Natsu melted the rest of the ice, arms around Happy, and me lifting the Dragon Slayer with his jacket. Under the ice was a bigger, robot version of Sadie. Her eyes are closed, waiting to move.

We placed our feet onto the frozen ground. "Whew . . .! That took a lot . . .!" Natsu wheezed, sitting on it. "I'm hungry now . . .!"

"We'll eat in the town, Natsu. I have 60,000,000,000 jewel with me." I crossed my arms. "Make yourself satisfied."

"That's a lot . . .!"

I nodded slowly. "But first, we need to find a way to annihilate this immense unit. The town might know something about this." You people should know when I'm Chaos, or I'm my normal self. As I fly, which counts when Happy is down, I am the demon. I'm always on my feet if not Chaos, or sometimes, I will not. You still don't still conceive it? Read the explanation again.

"Maybe the old woman meant something like this?" the Fire Dragon Slayer suggested, pursing his lips.

Happy and I faced him.

Natsu sighed fire. "She said she'll have a great surprise. Most enemies will bring something huge to attack us, right?"

Happy and I nodded.

"Who is this 'old woman'?" I asked to him.

"The old woman who fought Mistgun?"

I hid a smile. Fire Dragon Slayers these days.

"Say, how old are you, Vinny?"

"Why ask such question?"

"'Cause you look young, like 19 or 20 or something like that. Wait, no. Actually, somewhere in 20s." The Fire Dragon Slayer scratched his head.

"I'm 60." Please note that I'm using my Dirge of Cerberus age. I can even use my current age if you want.

"WHAT!" both Natsu and Happy shouted with dazedness that it echoed through the snowy place, through Magnolia, through Earth, through the Solar System, and finally, through the galaxy. "YOU'RE TOO OLD!"

And of course, we came back to the scene.

"Wow! Vinny!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed, their faces pale. "When was you birthday?"

I gestured them to dismiss the thought. "We are now continuing to Shuishou Toshi." I started walking through the metallic figure, my red tattered-bottom cape swayed with the zephyr.

As we pass on the empty plain of the ground again, the winds seem to calm down a bit. Clouds above us make show of clearing the sky. The blurry purple-headed mountains became sharper from my vision. The sunlight poked through clearing haze to brighten up the way (Now, Shadow of the Day keeps echoing in my mind. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey. And the sun will set for you. . .).

I stop dead when I saw a red head figure with an armor appeared below the shadows of the overcasts. The Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy saw the figure, exclaiming behind me.

"Erza!" they said proudly. "Why are you here!"

I gasped, stupefied. Erza? Erza Knightwalker? No, it can't be. She's supposed to have a weapon and an army behind. Maybe. . . This person is Erza Scarlet? I calmed myself, sighing.

Erza's figure is getting sharper as the sun spread its rays across the sky and below it. Her hair swayed with the soft breeze, smiling. She stopped a few meters away from me. "So, this id the person Master told me, Natsu?" she asked, brown eyes moving slowly toward to me. "He looks like he has a good armor with him."

_Ha, maybe you'll be a model someday. . ._

Chaos!

_Alright, alright. . . I'm going to sleep. . ._

I heard snores in my mind. Is that the way he usually sleeps? Snoring?

"You will become a magician model someday!" Happy agreed with Chaos' statement.

"Magician model? Why did you bring that up, Happy?" Erza's eyes turned behind me.

Natsu and Happy turned their backs to us. "Erza can't hear him! That's strange!" they whispered to each other. "Maybe only—"

"What are you guys whispering to?" The S-class mage moved to them. "Whom I cannot hear?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer and Happy twitched, speechless. "Ah. . . Umm. . ." they stammered, shaking.

Erza clapped her hands suddenly. "Thanks, Mr. Valentine. Nice knowing you. Now please excuse me. I'm going back to town to check. . ." She trailed off, stunned. Then, pointed. "Is that. . . Mistgun?"

The others look confused, turning to where Sadie's metal replica stood.

Mistgun appeared on the foot of Sadie, unarmed, because his staffs were shrunk. I didn't notice anything to him until he knelt on the ground, shoulders dropped heavily.

I sprinted to his aid so fast that it seemed like I actually teleported there. Kneeling next to him, I asked. "What did those beasts said to you?"

Mistgun wiped his forehead with the back of his gloved hands. "They said they're working for . . . huff. . . Sadie . . . huff. . ."

"Then why are you like this?"

_He needs to beat the devil out of them to get such information. . ._

Thanks again, Chaos.

_Ok. . . Goin' to sleep. . ._

For not saying inappropriate language.

_(Beep) you. . ._

I laughed in my mind. I know a lot of intolerable words, like the one that starts with "F"? How about "U"? Or "C"? And oh, "K"? Add another "Y-O-U" to it and there, the commonly known unacceptable word (It's not like I'm saying it to you, right Chaos?) (_Ha. You'd wish you wouldn't_).

"Heh . . . Nice one there Vincent . . ." Mistgun rasped, smiling at me. "Such personality won't hurt your humor . . ."

"Mistgun!"

He and I turned ahead.

Erza, Natsu and Happy ran to us with worried faces.

"What happened to you? And what about your staffs?" the S-class mage questioned loudly, shaking Edo-Gerard with every sentence she have said. "Answer me."

"You have nothing to do with this . . ." Mistgun pushed her hand away. "Nothing at all . . ."

"What? What do you mean 'You have nothing to do with this'?" Erza snapped angrily. "The town was terrified when they saw this immense unit above us! Do you know what will happen if these events keep on coming?" Her tone was firm.

"Whoa, easy, Erza," Natsu said in a calm voice. "We have lots of stuff to bluff about."

"Natsu's right," I agreed, swiveling to Erza. "We'll talk about it when we go back to town."

"So, it was true,' the little mayor said, lowering his head, frowning. "That gigantic thing was to destroy our town."

"And then the world," Natsu added simply.

"Respect your elders, Natsu," Erza said angrily, hitting the Dragon Slayer's head. She look up to the mayor that was looking in his veranda's view. "So what do you remember about this 'thing' in your time?"

The Mayor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As far as I recall, it was a _statue_ of the future queen, Sadie. Now that her fortress is gone . . ."

"Fortress?" Both Erza and Natsu became alert from the word.

The small mayor nodded. "The gorillas are our enemies, so that's why we built the fort to protect ourselves."

"Then, did you notice anything about the 'statue' you made?" I dropped beside the mayor from the rooftop, surprising him.

"Why yes." He scratched his backside. "When we moved the statue, it took us about 1,000,000 townspeople to pull to where it stands now. The weight is approximately 450,000 pounds, or 225 tons. A perfect replica from Sadie."

Four hundred fifty thousand pounds? Is that New York's statue of Liberty?

"We were wondering why it is so heavy," the mayor continued. "The future queen wouldn't answer our questions, which led to juries and executions if a person keeps asking the same thing." He turned to Erza and Natsu. "Later, Sadie disappeared suddenly, leaving no trace at all."

"When she fights, does she use a knife on the right and a sword on the other?" I asked slowly.

"No," the mayor answered, turning to me. "She prefers a bow on her left and arrows on her right."


End file.
